The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaning appliance which is operated by an electric motor and having a telescopic handle which is provided with a hand grip.
Such vacuum cleaners are well known. By means of the telescopic handle, the hand grip can be brought to an ergonomically favorable height of use. For this purpose, the telescopic handle generally has several detent attachment positions which can be released by depressing a lock (-release) button. Furthermore, it is also known to detach such a handle from the vacuum cleaner by a lock button in order to be able to use the handle for another appliance. The location of the hand grip on the free end of a telescopic handle is disadvantageous for various tasks. Thus, for instance, it is difficult to manipulate the vacuum cleaner for work close to the floor. Furthermore, when vacuuming cushions or the like the vacuum cleaner which is provided in this case with a suction hose is very inconvenient to handle.